Reversal! Dark Naruto
by LolyGothica
Summary: NARUsasu. Something went wrong when Naruto tried to gain full control of Kyuubi's power. His bright self was gone, replaced by a cold one. And now, Sasuke was more than curious of what happened to the blonde. Yaoi. Rated T to be safe. Bastardy uke Sasuke.
1. Prologue

Heyya! Well, this is my first attempt in this fandom. I love NaruSasu so much. This story contain Uke Sasuke! So, if you don't like, do not hurt yourself by reading it. It is not SasuNaru fic, but NaruSasu. This is just experimental chapter, so if I get some good reviews, I may continue this story.

Oh, and English is not my language. So sorry for the inconvenient with the grammar. I tried my best, though. Hope you like it.

Warning: Some OOCness in Sasuke part. Huge OOCness in Naruto part (though this is the main part of the story). NARUsasu. So don't bother telling me how OOC those two are.

"I don't own Naruto and never make any money with this fic." Yup, that's clear.

**Prologue**

Yamato and Killer Bee were panting harshly. Their heartbeats were so fast. Cold sweats rolled down from their temples. Yamato was still clutching his arm while Bee suppressed his bijuu chakra from leaking out unnecessarily.

Just a moment before, the Kyuubi vessel in front of them was close to fully transformed. Then in the next second, the boy finally regained his control and suppressed the Kyuubi control of his body. The two occupants in the sacred room sighed in relief as Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah, I know you can do it." Bee grinned.

"Naruto, you were making us worried." Yamato said.

Naruto just sat there unmoving. His eyes seemed... cold? Yes he had his bright blue eyes instead of the red. But they still seemed cold and uncaring. Yamato and Bee could feel the change of the boy. And there was some terrifying aura they felt originally from the boy. Yamato felt chill ran up his spine as he locked eyes with Naruto. He could see it clearly, hatred.

"Naruto," Yamato silently gulped. "are you okay?"

Naruto never averted his gaze from Yamato. "Of course I am." he said. His tone was deep and cold. No trace of emotions.

"No, you are not boy." Bee said. The bijuu inside him was screaming murder about something wrong with the boy.

"There is no something wrong with me. I've gained full control of Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said as he head out from the room.

"What was that?" Yamato asked as he let out a breath he subconsciously hold.

Bee narrowed his eyes in deep thought. There was definitely something wrong with Naruto. But he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Maybe that was Kyuubi taking control of his body?" Yamato asked.

"No, if Kyuubi took control, he would walk around with a huge fox body and nine tails behind him and going berserk. But no, it's Naruto walking and alive." Bee said still in deep thought.

"But he definitely not Naruto, the Naruto I know at least." Yamato said as he walked out from the room, going right after the eight-tails vessel.

"True." Bee said. He had to find out what happened to his fellow jinchuriki. Before his worry confirmed for real.

**End of Prologue**

Yup, thanks for reading and if you kind enough, review please.

(' w ')d


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, now this is the first chapter. Let's see how you like it. Oh, and the bastardy uke Sasuke thing, that means Sasuke has uke quality in him, but still a bastard.

"I don't own Naruto and never make any money with this fic."

**Chapter 1**

It was been a year and half since his last encounter with Naruto. The raven was walking into an unknown village. Since that time, he would wander from a place to another aimlessly. He just confused, especially after Kakashi told him to look deep inside himself. And the image he saw there, just a bunch of his genin friends. Lately, he could see himself among them. Sasuke shook his head lightly, no, he wouldn't be deluded by that mere picture in his head.

He once had an ultimate goal to reach, destroying Konoha. But that goal seemed blurred from time to time. Lately he found himself thinking about what a certain dobe was doing. And he felt himself grew more and more to his old twelve-year self.

But no, he would never admit that. He'd prefer die first than to say that aloud.

Sasuke sighed. _"Itachi, what should I do?" _Sasuke asked to himself. Since Itachi's eyes were transplanted to him, he had a new tendency to speak to himself as if Itachi was there. His plain black cape was secured around his body to prevent any cold wind pass through him.

But then he stopped dead in his track. Sasuke felt his presence. The blonde must be right behind him. Sasuke wondered what would he want this time. Did he still want to drag him back to Konoha? Whatever the reason, he would never go back to Konoha with this blond's words. Because that would damage his pride. IF he decided going back to Konoha, that would because his own consideration, as if anyway. So before he faced his ex-teammate rambling. He would affirm that he wouldn't go back with him.

"Don't bother, dobe." Sasuke said without glancing back to Naruto behind him. "I will never go back to Konoha, whatever you say."

Sasuke heard Naruto's steps nearer. He had his hand gripped his katana. The blonde then stepped right beside him. Finally Sasuke had a clear view of the... taller teen. His eyes widened a bit at this. Naruto had become taller than him? Since when? Even though just about three inches. But heck, Naruto was broader too!

Sasuke looked up. A silent annoyance in his eyes. But the annoyance was quickly replaced with confusion as he looked to the blond's face. No emotions whatsoever. His blue eyes were cold, not warm and bright as they should be. He was staring forward, not even spared him a glance.

"I see we have no problem anymore, so don't speak to me as if you know me, bastard." Naruto said with a deep and cold voice. The tone was even and firm. He then walked away, left a wide-eyed and stunned Uchiha Sasuke.

"Is that... Naruto?" he asked to no one while stared to the Naruto's retreating back.

(Then)

"Here your keys, room 207" The old woman said timidly as he handed the young man his key.

Naruto just grab the key and left for his room. When he was out of sight from the hall, a raven came down from the ceiling. He made the already scared old woman to nearly face her death because of heart attack.

"Give me a room beside his room." he said swiftly. Sharingan activated.

"Hai! Room 209." the woman handled him his keys. And in a flash, he was gone.

"... we need your name, Sir?" the woman said hopelessly.

(In Sasuke's room)

Sasuke contemplated his surrounding. The room was plain white with few ornaments decorated it. The bed was beside a wooden window and an end table beside it. The sheet was dark blue, much to his relief. There was a door in his right side wall, must be the bathroom door.

Sasuke looked upside. The ceiling was light brown. Without a word he threw his bag to the bed after took a kunai.

(Then, above the ceiling)

Sasuke finally made a little peep hole in the ceiling under him, just enough for his eye. Behind him was a big hole where he entered the top floor from his room. He looked through the hole, Naruto's room was exactly like his own.

He searched for the blonde but couldn't find him. Must be in the bathroom, he thought. Just then the said blonde was coming out from the bathroom with a towel covered his hips down to his mid thighs and the other one on his head for drying his hair.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. _"Hn, he gets a fine body there." _Sasuke mused. Yes, the blonde grew more muscled. Not that bulky muscled. Just well toned muscle. His chest was broad, his muscle flexed in his back while he was drying his hair.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, urged his mind to keep in track. God, he felt like Sakura. No, Uchiha Sasuke was not a stalker.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was already in his orange shirt and white short. At least his color preferance didn't change. And then Sasuke just watched him carefully. No suspicious moves whatsoever. Naruto just lied down in his bed. He then rumaged his bag and took out a ramen cup. Naruto stood up before walking to his door with the cup in his hand.

Sasuke watched him carefully. The blonde must be looked for hot water.

Fifteen minutes...

Thirty minutes...

An hour had passed since Naruto went out from his room. Sasuke frowned, what was that dobe doing? Was taking hot water to fill his ramen cup up too difficult for him?

Sasuke finally decided to go back to his room. He needed a shower anyway. So he turned back and then went down to his own room, only to come face to face with a taller blonde whose blue eyes bored right to his dark eyes.

They just stared to each other. Naruto blue eyes were cold and Sasuke couldn't find any emotion during their staring match. It felt like Sasuke was become the emotional one between them. The gaze was unnerving, but Sasuke wouldn't admit it. Never!

"Dobe." Sasuke finally hissed.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows. "Still not quit calling me that?" if Sasuke knew any better he wouldn't say Naruto was amused.

Naruto turned around and walked away from him. Sasuke let a silent breath out which he didn't realize he had been holding. His attention then turned to an empty ramen cup. His annoyance flared. So Naruto was in his room all the time? How did he come in? And how could he didn't feel his presence in the first place?

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said calmly but low and sounded dangerous.

"What were you doing up there?" Naruto asked back as he gave Sasuke a side glance. Oh how much Sasuke hated that unbelievable steady gaze from the blonde, that just didn't suit the once bright teen well.

"None of your concern." Sasuke said as he acted nonchalantly.

All of sudden, Sasuke's body was threw on the bed with an impassive Naruto above him and a large tan hand circled his neck. Sasuke gasped at the sudden attack and his sharingan was activated spontaneously. If some stranger saw him right then, they would assume that the Uchiha was in furious rage. But Naruto knew very well, mostly because he could feel the presence of the emotion. Sasuke was scared.

The tan hand was going tighter around his neck. Naruto leaned down until their noses almost touching. Sasuke was breathing heavily under the pressure of Naruto's hand and his breath on his face. Sasuke became dizzy. This closeness brought back his pent up feelings for the blonde. At this Sasuke's eyes widened. _"No! Stupid!"_ he screamed in his mind. Sasuke thought he had gotten over with that stupid feeling of his for the blonde after those years.

Naruto seemed noticing the change in Sasuke's emotion as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Normally he would take this as entertainment, but for some unknown reason, Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke suffer, too much. So he took his grip off from Sasuke's neck. Instead he took both of Sasuke's wrists and pinned him down.

"I don't like when people sneaking around me." Naruto said as he let his breath wash over Sasuke's face who was too busy glared up at him.

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did." Naruto cut him off without so much effort in his voice. Naruto's voice dripped with a silent threat. Unfortunately, it got to Sasuke.

In a blink of eyes the blonde was on his own feet again. He stared down boredly to Sasuke who was staring to the ceiling. Naruto smirked mentally as how much he effected the raven to the point made him speechless. Naruto walked away, he had finished his business with Uchiha.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled. He was still on his back in the bed. He gripped the sheet underneath so his self control wouldn't slip and attack Naruto. Because he might kill the blonde in the process, or so he thought.

"Are you playing riddle?" Naruto replied as he turned facing Sasuke who finally snapped his head in his direction.

"You know what I mean, dobe." he hissed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered as he folded his arms.

"What did happen to you?" Sasuke asked as he raised from the bed. "I don't know who you are right now."

An awkward silent filled the room before Naruto answering his question. "Maybe you didn't even know me in the first place, Sasuke."

Naruto went straight to the door before taking the knob. "And remember, do not sneak around me." he said before slamming the door shut.

Sasuke sat down on his bed. He gritted his teeth in complete confusion. Confusion of what happened to Naruto, and confusion of why did the blonde effect him so much. And another confusion, how could the feeling he was positive had buried deep inside resurfaced.

Uchiha Sasuke was frustrated. He put his face in his palm and took a deep breath. What should he do?

A flash of his past came before his eyes. The scene where Sakura pretended wanting to follow him but she intended to kill him instead.

Sasuke was thinking hard until he got his resolve. His eyes were hard, staring at the door in front of him. Yes...

He would follow Naruto. And then found the reason behind all those changes.

**End of Chapter 1**

Yup, thanks for reading and you may leave me a review.

(' w ')v


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

And thanks for **Dragon77**, **FirieGurl**, **Danie-chan**, and **kapech**. Your reviews mean so much for me. I'm sorry I didn't reply your review personally. But for this chapter I think I will.

"I don't own Naruto and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was walking out from the village. A frown of annoyance clearly showed on his face. He carefully glanced back to his unwanted companion. The young man was hot on his tail since he checked out from the hotel. He walked with deathly grace and gave him smirk now and then. Naruto knew Sasuke was following him since the very start but he didn't want to make a scene. So he just lured him out the village then confronted him. He looked his surrounding and he decided he got enough.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly as he spun around.

The raven smirked. "I want to follow you. Let me follow you."

"You don't even know where I am going." Naruto stated as he folded his arms.

"If I follow you I will know eventually." Sasuke said easily.

"What is it for you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke blinked, he didn't know the answer himself. It didn't seem he could get any advantage by following Naruto. He did that out of pure curiosity of what happened to the blonde. But why he wanted to know that so bad? Why did he even care?

"Just let me follow you, Naruto." Sasuke growled as he came up with nothing. He then walked forward to Naruto.

Face to face now. Neither of them wanted to look away soon.

"Fine, but don't get in the way, will you?" Naruto warned as he leaned down. All the while glared down to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sasuke said firmly. Did the air become heater just then? Why did his face feel like burning?

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Sasuke. He sighed before turning around and gesturing Sasuke to walk forward with him. Sasuke gladly followed. A triumphant smirk on his face. But his face still felt like it was burning.

"You've got fever." Naruto stated.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his face bored.

"Your face is red, all over." Naruto said with slight hint of amusement.

"Hn, it kinda hot." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Actually, it's cool now. That's why I, and you, use capes." Naruto smirked. "I believe you are blushing."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he snapped his head sharply to the side. By looking to Naruto's smirking face, he could feel his face heated up more. "No, I'm not, Dobe." Sasuke said with much venom in his voice.

"Just get a mirror, Teme." Naruto said as he walked away.

Sasuke huffed slightly before walked forward to Naruto's side. All the way fumming.

(One week later)

Sasuke once again found himself in an inn room, but now he didn't need to peek to his own roommate, Naruto. The young man was napping in his bed while Sasuke was sitting on his own. He eyed the blonde who didn't give away any information of what happened to him. And Sasuke demanded himself to find it out. He would find it out in the end.

"What now?" Naruto suddenly asked with closed eyes.

"Hn?"

"Why were you eyeing me?"

"I was not."

"Sasuke," Naruto rolled on the bed and now he was on his stomach. His hand supported his chin on his elbow. "Why?"

Sasuke hated it. Sasuke hated how Naruto seemed knowing him all, in and out. And the way those blue eyes pierced through him into his soul made his body felt weak.

"What did happen to you?" he finally asked after a long silence.

"That again? I'm not telling you." Naruto said as he rolled again on his back.

"Naruto!"

"No."

"Naruto, I get enough!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped from his bed to Naruto's. He took Naruto's shirt and yanked him up with some effort. "Why don't you just tell me?" Sasuke shouted.

At this Naruto just chuckled darkly. He then raised his hand and cup Sasuke's cheek. It suprised him at how soft it felt in his hand. He failed to notice Sasuke's glare and blush.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything if you want to be my cute uke."

Sasuke snapped at that before smacking the blonde on the head, but that didn't budge the blonde. Sasuke's eyes showed no emotions. But Naruto could pick the hurt behind those eyes. Naruto frowned. Why?

"I never thought you could say something so low." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto sighed before rolling over to his side, knocking the raven off of him in the process. Sasuke glared up at him whose eyes closed, ready to call it night.

Sasuke stood up before walking to his own bed, not before sending the blode a hateful glare. He then lay down in his bed and took the blanket around him.

Sasuke was thinking. He was thinking hard of what happened between him and Naruto all those years back. Naruto was the one more emotional. Naruto was the one who chased him around. Naruto was the one who started each conversation they had. Naruto was the one who stared when he didn't look. Naruto was the smaller. And Naruto was the one who loved. But now, all of that was reversed.

Sasuke was gripping his sheet tightly.

He loved Naruto.

(Next day)

Sasuke was not a morning person.

And Naruto knew that from their genin times.

And Sasuke would be all grumpy when someone forces him awake in the morning.

That was why a raven Uchiha was sitting crosslegged, hands folded, and sulking on the floor, glaring furiously at his own backpack. Naruto eyed him with amusement in his eyes. The blonde was checking their supplies for the next days.

"Alright, let's get going." Naruto said as he stood up and put his backpack on. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath as he did the same.

(Then)

They were resting under a big leafy tree after a long walk, run, and jump. They had their lunch there and therefore the remnants were scattered about the place since they just happened to have a good bickering while having lunch.

The silence was good for both of them. Sasuke eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes. The blonde was peacefully closing his eyes and enjoy the light breeze of the forest air. A tiny smile was decorating his tan face. He looked so mature, and handsome.

Sasuke just prayed he did not blush when Naruto turned to him abruptly and caught him red handed eyeing him. But he was grateful for the indifferent stare he managed to give the blonde.

"I just remembered something." Naruto said as he edged closer to Sasuke. "Where is Madara?" Naruto asked with seriousness that Sasuke never knew the blonde could make out.

Sasuke's mind told him to ask the blonde why he wanted to know that. But he said instead "I don't know. He has been long forgotten from my memory."

"What?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare lie to me, Uchiha."

The surename disturbed him. Sasuke didn't know but every time Naruto called him with his clan name, he felt that they were so much distant. And that very disturbed Sasuke's mind. The used to be loud mouthed ninja in front of him never called him 'Uchiha' normally.

"I really don't know his whereabouts, Uzumaki." Sasuke replied smoothly. "It's been long since the last time I saw him."

"You'd better told the truth." Naruto said as he leaned back to the tree behind him. "I won't hesitate to beat you if I find out you lied."

"As if you can."

"Yes, I can. You don't know anything about me, Sasuke."

There was an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Why do you want him?" Sasuke asked. His eyes focused on a sudden interesting small stone.

"I will to kill him."

Sasuke was aghast. He never imagined Naruto holding killing intent. He couldn't picture it. But then, he didn't need to trouble himself for picturing it. The blonde gave him a clear picture of it.

Naruto's eyes were hard. He was coldly staring to nothing. Killing aura was coming out of him. The hatred clearly showed from his eyes. His posture was rigid in attempt maintaining his self-control. It sent chill run up to Sasuke's spine.

"Because of him my mother and father died. Because of him my mother and father suffered. Because of him I can't see and feel my parents for real. Because of him this goddamned Kyuubi was sealed within me. Because of him I got plently of hatred stares from people." Naruto chanted with hatred and rage in his voice.

Naruto turned slowly and faced Sasuke. The raven was frozen as he looked to the cold blue eyes. There was rage, hatred, misery, and sadness. "And because of him, you too suffer."

Sasuke just stared. He didn't get why Naruto want to avenge him as well.

As if on cue, the blonde explained. "I once loved you, Sasuke. And I don't like when people messing with what is mine."

**End of Chapter 2**

(' w ')n


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the next chapter. Thanks for **DXSfan, FirieGurl, chibinaru-sama**. Your reviews encourage me writing more.

"I don't own Naruto and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Sasuke squinted his eyes. He really didn't get it.

"I hate repeating myself." Naruto growled.

Sasuke was silent. He let the words sunk in into his brain. Naruto onced love him? There was a nice feeling he felt, but Sasuke didn't know how to name it. But he was disappointed too, though he didn't know what he disappointed to.

"You once loved me, but not now." Sasuke asked almost in harsh whisper.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"So, there is no point avenging me."

"I don't like when people messing around with what is mine."

Sasuke faced the blonde with a clear dislike. "I'm not yours. I'm no one's posession." he hissed.

"I don't care with your thought. I just want to kill Madara."

"I don't understand, you don't love me anymore but why you still want to avenge me?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just because."

Sasuke knew the blonde had dropped the conversation. So he just leaned back to the wood behind him. But then something clicked in his mind.

"Wait the minute, don't say that is-"

"Yes, that is my objective." Naruto said firmly before facing the smaller teen. "Still want to follow me?"

Sasuke sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Of course, dobe. I don't reach my objective yet."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked with false politeness.

"None your business." Sasuke said as he faced away from the blonde.

Naruto frowned. "Fine, just don't make it getting in my way."

That night they were sleeping in a cave surrounded by tall and large woods. Sasuke was staring at Naruto's sleeping face. The blonde had matured physically, Sasuke was sure. He wondered if Naruto was in his normal self, at least the way he knew, how did the blonde act? Did he still bright, warm, and loud just like before? Well, maybe not too loud.

Sasuke poked the fire in front of him. For two hours forward he was on watch. His watchful eyes observed their surrounding. After he was sure he then slumped back to the cave wall. He was tired, but he had to awake and did his watch duty until Naruto's shift begin.

Unnoticed by Sasuke, there was someone among the bushes who watched their every move carefully.

(Then)

Naruto woke up one hour sooner than he had to. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows.

"Go sleep." Was Naruto simple command.

"You are up one hour sooner."

"Doesn't matter to me. I have Kyuubi's power. It refreshes me faster."

And sure enough, Naruto looked refreshed as if he was sleeping for eight hours. Sasuke stifled a yawn before nodding and let the blonde do his watch. Besides, something inside Sasuke told him that the blonde was more capable than himself in protecting them.

No more than two minutes, Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto snickered at that. His eyes than casted to his surrounding. Nothing caught his eyes. So he decided to pay a visit for his beloved bijuu.

"Hey." Naruto called as he was standing in front of thick wooden cell.

"What now, brat?" Kyuubi replied, his tails swaying lazily.

Naruto tsk-ed as he shoved his palms into his pockets. "Still calling me that? I thought you know me better than that."

Kyuubi growled. "I hate it when you act all mature and being a smartass."

"It's your fault for flowing some of your hatred along with your chakra when I took control of it." Naruto just shrugged.

"I never thought you could control it too!" Kyuubi roared inside his cell. "But it seems you are not in full control of the hatred, heh?"

"Well, you may say that since I'm not a bright, warm, and happy youth which I should be."

"Beware Naruto, beware. My hatred is not as simple as you thought to handle." Kyuubi was serious.

Naruto inhaled before exhaled, relaxing himself in the process. "I know. And I'm not as stupid as you thought either." Naruto turned around, ready to leave the place. "I'm disappointed in you, since you seem not fully knowing what I'm capable of." And then Naruto disappeared.

"Stupid stubborn brat." Kyuubi roughed. "Just don't damage my vessel." he said quitely to himself before going to take a nap, again.

The morning came. So they began moving. Sasuke was sceptical with their current state.

"Tell Naruto, do you know where we are heading?" Sasuke asked. Nowadays he began getting used to the fact that he was the one who start every conversation they have.

"No." Naruto simply answered.

Sasuke sighed grudgingly. "If you really want to kill Madara, at least you have to know where he is or where we are heading now." Sasuke grumbled.

"We will meet him, eventually." Naruto said, eyes straight forward.

"He keeps moving, how do we suppose to just catch up with him."

"He wants Kyuubi." Naruto said. His voice cold and lower than usual. Sasuke glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows. "He is looking for me too. We will cross paths."

Sasuke looked forward again. He could felt unpleasant air emitted from the blonde. _"So, Naruto had thought everything well." _Sasuke thought sourly before adding. _"Maybe I really didn't know him."_

They reached a wide and nice meadow. The green grass swayed lazily by the breeze. It was a really nice view. Sasuke subconsciously drew a tiny smile over his face. The air was fresh.

"Nice, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed out.

"But it seems this place gonna be a battlefield." Naruto said as he put his arm around Sasuke shoulders. The latter tensed abruptly at the contact. He couldn't move even a muscle as Naruto leaned to his ear.

"Stay low." Naruto whispered before uncurling his arm from the raven's shoulders.

The blonde turned around with a bored expression. Sasuke was still speechless as he too turned around slower and stood behind the taller blonde.

"I know you are there, so come out already. Bee-san." Naruto called.

"Yo." A tall and very tan man came out from nowhere with a poof of smoke. He was standing proud with his black glasses. "How's been, Naruto?"

"That man." Sasuke was surprised. He knew that man.

"He is the host of Hachibi." Naruto said without spare him a glance.

"Yeah, I fought him."

"What it is, Bee-san?" Naruto asked casually.

"I heard you ran away from Konoha." Sasuke was surprised to hear that. Naruto was the most devoted and loyal one to Konoha.

"I'm just taking a very long vacation." Naruto replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Well then, time to drag you back." Bee grinned.

"No, you won't." Naruto replied calmly. "It's not your problem anyway since you are not Konoha shinobi."

There was a tense and awkward silence. Sasuke observed them both. Neither made a move.

"There is something wrong with you, kid." Bee said seriously. "And I will solve it."

"It doesn't concern you."

"As fellow jinchuriki, I feel like do something about it. So I will forcee you to spill it out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sneered. "If I won't?"

"I'll force you."

"Hah! As if you can do that. You know how Kyuubi's power is."

They stared to each other. The intense aura was flared from them both. It seemed the bijuu inside them were taking part on it too. But then Bee's eyes flickered, to Sasuke.

"Don't you dare." Naruto warned with a heavy and low voice, dripped with death. Sasuke could hear growl from the blonde.

"Oh yes, I will." and without warning, Bee dashed forward.

Naruto swiftly took out a dagger, which looked like Azuma's but longer and clashed it with Bee's sword. The dagger cut right through the sword since Naruto had applied his wind chakra into it.

"Oops, you are really a something." Bee said after he stepped back and made a good distance with the Kyuubi's container.

"Surely you have taught me how to control Kyuubi. But you do not know any of my techniques." Naruto said before charging forward to Bee.

"_Control the Kyuubi?"_ Sasuke minded.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to where the two jinchuriki fought. Their movements were fast and accurate. Only observing and trained eyes could follow them, which gratefully Sasuke's eyes were ones.

"_Does that mean Naruto can control the Kyuubi now? He won't go all kyuubi and berserk with rage?"_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes to them, especially Naruto. _"How strong you've become, Naruto?_

At this, Sasuke felt envy and a bit disappointed to himself. Just a year ago he underestimed the boy and didn't accept him as his equal. He too still doubted that the blonde was equal to him or not. But this time, the one he doubt was himself.

The battle lasted for about twenty minutes. Neither of the jinchuriki seemed tired enough to even take a breath. The two kept furiously attacking each other. But Sasuke could see, neither was serious. It seemed like them both were hesitant to attack the other, neither wanted to hurt the other. Sasuke was relieved with that, he couldn't imagine being in the middle of serious battle of two jinchuriki who had gained full control of their bijuu.

"_Wait the minute."_ Sasuke sense was ticked with something. A presence he really didn't want to meet for the time being. His eyes shifted from the black ones to the furious red of sharingan. He spun around and met up with a pair similar with his own on a big stone which quite close to where he was standing.

It seemed the jinchuriki felt the disturbing presence because suddenly, the two jinchuriki stopped in their mid-attack. Their eyes widened for a flash of second before Bee turning around and put a defensive stance. In a flash, Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke and mimicked Bee's stance. The two drew their full attention on a big stone. Specifically on the person who was sitting calmly on the stone.

"Well, thanks for saving me the time." The man in black cloak with red clouds printed said with a hint of amusement. "Now, I can take Hachibi and Kyuubi at once." He added before standing on the stone.

"Madara Uchiha." The three of them snarled.

**End of Chapter 3**

Review please, because I have a tendency to not want writing more when I get very few reviews.

(='w'=)v


	5. Chapter 4

First of all thanks for all reviewers. Thanks for at least giving me your thoughts about this story and it kind of appreciation for me. I'm glad you like it.

Disclamer "I don't own Naruto and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 4**

"Madara Uchiha." The three of them growled. Dislike clearly showed in their eyes.

"Well, shall we start?" Madara asked nonchalantly.

The three of them tensed visibly. Sasuke watched Naruto and the Hachibi. Both tensed more than himself. Well, understandable since they might lose their bijuu.

In a blink of an eye the masked man was in front of them. The sharingan could be seen swirled furiously. Madara knew this battle would be the hardest he ever encountered, even compared with Senju. Two jinchuriki who had gained full control of their bijuu. It was completely different than facing the berserk bijuu themselves. He could trick the bijuu easily, but with jinchuriki it would be much harder.

"Let's go, Kiddo." Bee said as he pulled out an extra sword.

"You get it right, old man." Naruto said as he concentrated his wind chakra into the dagger. "And Sasuke, stay clear for once."

"What?" Sasuke shouted. "Do you think I'm a kind of damsel?" Sasuke hissed dangerously. "Whether you like it or not, I'm in." Sasuke said as he stepped forward beside Naruto. Sharingan already activated and his katana was flowed with chidori.

"You-"

"Let him boy, he is sharingan user. He knows him better than us."

Naruto glared heatedly to Killer Bee before muttered a low "Fine."

The three dashed forward and attacked Madara with furious attacks. The two Jinchuriki played their parts with dangerously powerful hits, kicks, and well-aimed swords and dagger. While the Uchiha took his part with speed and preventing genjutsu that Madara had tried twice already. But then, at some point, their attacks just went through Madara's body. Then the man poofed away and appeared about five meters away from them. They spun around to face the smug looking Madara, though it hard to tell since he wore a mask.

"Shit, that was close." Bee growled.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"After these years I still can't figure out how he does that." Sasuke stated.

"Me either." Naruto said before made a clone. "But watch this." The two Naruto made a rasengan, a simple looking rasengan like the first version. But then the rasengan had a red tint in it.

"Wow, you've reached this level with Kyuubi?" Bee said. Sasuke assumed the red tint was Kyuubi's chakra.

"Yeah, but I can't apply it on any more advanced rasengan." Naruto said while the bunshin vanished.

Naruto charged to Madara. The century aged man just took out a kunai and charged with it. "That can't hit me." Madara said with a hint of amusement.

"I know." Naruto said as the rasengan went past Madara's body.

In all of sudden, Naruto was behind Madara. Madara didn't even have a change to blink in surprise as the rasengan struck him on his back.

Bee and Sasuke felt their ground was shaken and the ground around Madara was smashed along with Madara.

"But my mother gave me my father's sight when he fought you. So I trained to copy his move." Naruto said after he ran back to Sasuke and Bee.

"That was cool!" Bee gave him thumbs up.

"Yeah. Even though I can't use the teleport jutsu, I still have my own move to move nearly as fast. Remember when I got Kisame back then?" Naruto grinned evilly to Bee.

"Oh yeah, that one! You've got cool moves boy." Bee grinned. "But you didn't change color." He said.

"I use as small amount of Kyuubi's chakra as possible. So, I didn't change color as how it looked in the first time." Naruto answered.

"_Strange, why do I feel so left out? It never bothered me before."_ Sasuke thought.

The crumbles of ground where Madara had been were thrown to all directions showing the standing Uchiha was all alive. The Uchiha glared with so much hatred to them. His coat was ripped away and Sasuke could see the blood flowed freely through his hands. His mask was cracked so they could see the sharingan clearly.

"You brat, I won't let you ruin my plan!" He roared. Sasuke frowned, he never saw Madara Uchiha lost his control as to roaring.

"Wow, gramps finally snapped huh?" Bee said before chuckled darkly.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you after I finish with that good for nothing blond!" Madara was furious. After experienced such dejavu, he was somehow afraid of losing in this battle just as before with Yondaime. The thing made him mad as hell was the one put him in such position was a boy, compared to him. He was the Almighty Madara Uchiha for god sake!

Madara suddenly ran forward and took out a kunai with explosion tag. He threw it to them. The three reflexively jumped away before the tag exploded. The next thing was smoke bombs. Madara had thrown about five of them. The air was filled with smoke.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered as he realized that Madara's intention was to separate them apart. Sasuke's sharingan swirled, desperately looked for the two jinchuriki. Especially Naruto since Madara said he would finish him first.

Naruto jumped backward when the explosive tag thrown. After the smoke bombs thrown as well, he was pushed roughly to the ground. One hand wrapped tightly around his neck while another was on his stomach, right on the seal was. Naruto looked forward for his attacker, and big mistake.

"So, there is the Kyuubi's chakra huh?" Madara said before performing a series of seals and put his hand on Naruto's stomach. A bright red chakra surrounded his arm before another dark purple chakra came out from Naruto's abdomen. Madara pulled the chakra harshly until it separated completely from Naruto.

Naruto's mind was in chaos all the while Madara pulled the dark purple aura. He could see clearly in his eyes all the awful past memories. When his parents dead, when Kyuubi jabbed his parents with his big claw, when the villagers in Konoha looked down on him, and when Sasuke nearly killed him.

But then, as the dark chakra pulled from his body, the dark memories slowly, but surely turned into many pleasant ones. Like when Iruka gave him his head protector, when he was in training with Jiraiya, and when he met his father and mother. The pleasant memories one by one resurfaced in his mind.

And when the dark chakra pulled off from him completely, Naruto could feel a familiar warm and bright sensation in his heart, just like the way he always felt before he took Kyuubi's power. Then, he passed out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Madara was on Naruto and something was coming out from the blonde. A dark chakra. But he was too late as Madara pulled that off from Naruto before making some hand signs and the dark chakra vanished away to the thin air.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed before aimed a chidori to Madara. The man easily dodged it and jumped away as he felt Bee charged to him.

"Check him." Bee said.

"He passed out." Sasuke said after he slapped Naruto few times, hard bitch slaps.

"Take him out of here."

"How about you? You can't handle him alone."

"Yeah, but if he gets Kyuubi too, the world is done for." Bee said with a grin.

Sasuke nodded with resolve before took Naruto arm and put it around his shoulders. Sasuke gave Bee a last glance before took off. The man just stood there, waiting for the smoke become clear.

(Then)

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the leafy ground of the forest. He had to wake Naruto up quickly before Madara finished with Bee and came to hunt them down.

"Naruto, wake up, please wake up." Sasuke said as he shook Naruto's shoulder. He then slapped Naruto a few times before pinched his cheeks. The last action gave him idea, he pinched Naruto's nose and closed his mouth with his other hand.

"Gaah!" Naruto gasped for air as he sat up abruptly, bumping their heads.

"Ouch, that hurts, dobe." Sasuke roughed as he rubbed his forehead.

"How could I control it, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto grumble with a not so cute pout.

"Wh-what? What did you call me?"

"I called you whatever I want, teme." Naruto said before limping back down.

Sasuke was glad to hear the blonde spoke like he used to. And the pout! Sasuke wouldn't admit he was happy to see it back. But it was ruined when Naruto turned limp and on the ground. He draped an arm over his forehead.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm dizzy. And it seems I- Sasuke, there are some miso ramen in my bag."

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned deeply by the change of subject.

"Oh sorry, I think you need to take over control of Kyuubi after I transformed fully. Because as you see, what are you doing here? Get my bag now!" Naruto cried out as he opened his eyes. Sasuke could see the bright blue orbs.

"N.a.r.u.t.o." Sasuke's voice was low.

"I can't concentrate, I can't focus even for what I'm saying." Naruto tried before shut his eyes tight, tried to get some his mind back. Madara had taken the hatred of Kyuubi out of him. So his mind was unclear at the moment because of the harsh and abrupt method Madara used.

Just then a loud crash was heard. Sasuke looked up to see a giant bull with eight tails behind him. But the thing terrified him and Naruto was, Uchiha Madara was standing proudly atop of its head. A pair of sharingan was in the fully transformed Bee's eyes.

"That..." Sasuke trailed.

"Ready, Sasuke?"

"But-"

"This is the last thing we can do at the moment. Besides, Kyuubi has already befriended with me." Naruto said, and he heard Kyuubi scoffed in the back of his mind.

"_Is that okay?"_ Naruto asked the biju.

"_Fine by me, as long as I'm away from Madara."_ Kyuubi replied his agreement. _"But why don't you just leave it to me?"_ Kyuubi asked offended.

"_Because you tend to destroy everything, especially without me to hold you back."_ Naruto said.

"Damnit! I didn't tell you I would!" Sasuke said as a surge of red chakra came out of Naruto.

Little by little, bones formed around Naruto and flesh arranged themselves. The last thing Sasuke saw through his awe is the biggest creature he ever seen in front of him snarled ferociously while crouched down. The nine tails behind him were awesome. They looked strong enough to crash down Hokage building in one strike.

"Brat, just get to it." Kyuubi said, his voice was harsh with edge of animal growl.

Sasuke began using his sharingan and in seconds the Kyuubi had sharingan in his eyes too.

"Good, now hop on my head." Kyuubi growled through their mind link, disliked the fact an Uchiha once again takeover of his body.

"I know." Sasuke said.

Kyuubi stood up on all four proudly and menacingly. The nine tails of the Kyuubi was swaying back and forth. He glared with a death promise to Madara Uchiha.

"I don't know how this works actually." Sasuke said.

"Unlike that eight-tailed, I do all the attack and you just stay there and try control me when I go overboard. It's not like before when Madara had me completely."

"Sasuke..." Naruto slurred in the back of their mind link. But it heard like the blonde didn't say it consciously.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke... I love..." Naruto continued through his unconsciousness. Sasuke blushed and he could feel the teasing sneer on Kyuubi's feature. That was, until the blonde completed his sentence "ramen."

If Kyuubi was a lesser demon, he would sweatdropping at the killing intent originally from atop of his head.

"Just start this." The young Uchiha gritted his teeth.

Kyuubi roared in agreement.

**End of Chapter 4**

Yup, thanks for reading it. But I don't think I will update this story soon since I get not in the mood to write this story. I think most people do not find this story good. Sorry for that.


End file.
